


P.O.S - The Shogi Queen and the Ribbons

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [102]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A Persona One Shot featuring Kanami Mashita from Persona 4: Dancing All Night & Hifumi Togo from Persona 5.In this One Shot, Hifumi awakens in the TV World, prepared for the worst...





	P.O.S - The Shogi Queen and the Ribbons

Hifumi Togo looked around, being stuck in a TV Show in the Shadow World, titled: The Midnight Stage. A Shogi board in front of her as she was sat down, unable to get out of her chair. She couldn’t remember how she got here, nor was she that afraid of the situation she was in. To her surprise, the lights shined down brightly against her like a spotlight.   
“Annnnnnnd she's awake ladies, gentlemen and Shadows! Please keep your yellow ribbons to yourselves for the time being!” A womanly voice announced.  
Hifumi covered her eyes, seeing smoke appear in front of her. Once the smoke cleared, she looked at the figure, which bowed down to an audience. She looked at the audience, seeing they were made up of Shadows holding on yellow ribbons that flew gracefully over them. The figure wore a bright pink wavy hair wig tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon. Her sleeveless, collar shirt was a bright yellow with a red collar, and a pink apron with an orange trim and multiple red flowers at the hem. In addition, she wore puffy bright orange shorts laced with many light red ribbons, and dark orange red-laced shoes with a red ribbon tied to her left leg. Yellow ribbons from the Shadows were tied to her wrists and ankles.  
“I'm your host: Kanami Mashita, your prize cow! Moo!” The woman cheered.   
She turned to Hifumi, smiling widely, her eyes glowing golden.  
“Our guest to today is the superior Shogi Queen: Hifumi Togo!” She continued. “Let's give her a round of applause shall we?”  
Hifumi shook a bit, nervous.  
“Oh my, oh my... This shall never do. Such drab clothing for a Queen.” She teased, snapping her fingers.  
Hifumi’s clothes went from her normal school uniform to an elegant, blue Queen’s outfit.  
“Much better!” She clapped. “How about we get started with our little game, shall we?”  
From the other side of the table, a chair rose up from the ground as Kanami shook her ass, skipping to the seat and sitting down.  
“Y-You want to play a game of shogi...?” Hifumi questioned.  
“Of course! You remember what's at stake?” Kanami raised an eyebrow.  
“H-Huh...?” She responded in confusion.   
“What a pity!” Kanami cheered with a frown. “Your mother told you that she wanted to do whatever you wanted. All thanks to myself and you don't even remember. How upsetting...”  
Hifumi’s eyes widened.  
“Oh well, if you lose, you'll be staying here with me anyways.” Kanami continued.  
“W-Wait and what if I win?” She asked.  
“If you win, I'm all yours. If you lose, you are all mine.” Kanami moaned. “Don’t worry about your mother, she was only an entry fee. And she got a pretty yellow ribbon around her neck thanks to our audience!”  
“G-Give me back my mother!” She argued.  
“Oh come on, this should be easy for you.” Kanami only laughed. “A game of shogi? This should be a breeze for you.”  
Hifumi had no choice but to agree to the terms, staying on guard. She nodded as Kanami cheered, clapping.  
“See? It is nice to comply. She's going to play everyone!” Kanami announced.  
The Shadows groaned, the yellow ribbons waving gracefully across the area. Hifumi took a deep breath, ready to have her mother.  
“I will win.” She said confidently.  
“Don't be so sure. This prize cow has watched all your games, analysed all your movements and usual techniques.” Kanami grinned. “We’ll see who wins.”  
They began to play their game of shogi, for the fates of their freewill as well as Hifumi’s mum.

The game pressed on as Hifumi shook, finding herself to be losing this game. She only had one more piece left as Kanami smirked at her. Hifumi predicted in her mind how she could win this game against her opponent before smiling softly.  
“Do not underestimate an enemy, even when everything is in your favour.” Hifumi claimed.  
“That's good. Show me your power Queen.” Kanami chuckled.  
Hifumi smiled as she moved her piece, making the final move in the game as she became victorious. Kanami blinked, snickering a little in disbelief.  
“Heh, I win.” Hifumi smiled.  
Kanami’s snickering, turned into giggling as Hifumi watched curiously.   
“They were right. Even with all my brains, I have still lost.“ Kanami spoke, wiping her eyes as she stood up. “We have a winner ladies and gentlemen. The Shogi Queen triumphs yet again! Let's give her an applause!”  
The Shadows cheered as Hifumi sighed softly, the nightmare over... Or so she thought.  
“M-May I go now?” She requested.  
“Of course. I'll be round your house soon. Too bad... Your mommy won't be there.” Kanami laughed hysterically.  
Hifumi gasped in shock as Kanami suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Shadows chuckled, dispersing from the area. In front of Hifumi, she could see the shogi table lower down, being replaced with a figure tied up in yellow ribbons, their breasts sticking out. It was Hifumi’s mum as she gasped.  
“M-Mother!” Hifumi cried out. “A-Are you ok?! “  
"Better than okay.” She gave her daughter a mindless smile. “I have bonded with the Shadows. I must stay here. I must stay..."  
Hifumi panicked, trying her hardest to stand herself up from the chair she seemed to be stuck on.  
"Have a good life sweetie... As a Queen..." Her mother spoke.  
Hifumi cried out her name as she felt a yellow ribbon wrap round her head, making her feel dazed. Ever so slowly, her memories about her mother were sucked away.  
“Cut your bonds from me Hifumi...” Her mother requested.  
Hifumi only shook in her seat, her vision becoming blurry. She drooled a little as a tear ran down her face before blackening out.

Once her vision was cured, she saw herself back at her house, laid on her bed with no memory of her mother as she looked around. Everything seemed to be normal when the door knocked. She jumped out of bed, heading to the door and answering it. She saw Kanami, without golden eyes as she blushed at Hifumi.  
“H-Hello my Queen...” Kanami greeted.  
Hifumi’s eyes flashed golden briefly as she smiled.  
“Oh, hello Kanami.” She greeted.  
”Can I... Come in my Queen?” Kanami moaned softly.  
Hifumi nodded as she invited Kanami in, who was excited to be in the presence of her new Queen.  
“What would you like to do? I assume you came here for a reason.” Hifumi teased.  
“To serve you my Queen!” Kanami cheered. “I'm all yours!”  
This made Hifumi blush badly, Kanami taking her hands happily.  
“I've been dreaming about you since the day I first saw you on TV.” Kanami explained. “I'm your biggest fan... L-Let me be yours! I'll do anything!”  
Hifumi blinked, feeling Kanami’s soft hands against her.  
“Y-You don’t have to act like a servant... We've been together for a while... Right?” Hifumi questioned to herself.  
Suddenly, her eyes flashed golden again, memories of Kanami and herself being together flashing through her head like they had happened in the past.  
“Y-Yeah! Our anniversary is coming up soon.” She continued. “Sorry, think I might have a headache or something...”  
“I can get you some aspirin, my Queen?” Kanami suggested.  
“I-I’ll be okay, thank you.” Hifumi smiled.  
“Well, you know what I always say?” Kanami smiled. “Everything will be okay as long as we’re together my Queen.”  
Hifumi nodded as their lips locked together, smiling. Both their memories had been warped thanks to the Shadows. As they kissed, both of them developed a bracelet on their wrists, made up of the yellow ribbons...

The night came, as they were both in bed. Hifumi was on top of Kanami, thrusting as they both moaned loudly. They were nude, only wearing their yellow ribbon bracelets.   
“Oh Kanami!” Hifumi moaned. “I love the sounds of your moans.”  
Kanami smiled as she moaned more. Both their eyes glowed golden, staring into each other’s. They were both slowly being taken over by the Shadow’s, mainly that of Shadow Kanami who had fused  
“Our bonds are strong and determine who we are.” Kanami spoke in a monotone voice. “We have been together for 5 years, still only dating as a couple.”  
“Well, we should do something about that real soon my love.” Hifumi smiled.  
Hifumi thrust more, making Kanami cum as their lips locked, silencing both their moans of pleasure. They pulled away after a while as Hifumi smiled at Kanami.  
“We’ve still got time for more fun if you like love?” Hifumi suggested.  
“What did you have in mind?” Kanami asked.  
Hifumi only responded with raising her foot up at Kanami, pulling out of her. Kanami bit her lip as she took Hifumi’s foot, rubbing it gently.   
“How many people do you think would report this if they saw this?” Kanami giggled. “Famous idol rubs Queen of shogi's feet.”  
“So many would be jealous.” Hifumi smirked.  
Both their eyes glowed golden once more as they moaned.  
“Oh they would.” Kanami replied. “We must strengthen our bond...”  
“Our bond is so strong.” Hifumi smiled.  
Suddenly, the bracelets on the wrists grew in size as the same size ribbons Hifumi saw in the TV World. They started to wrap around the nude bodies of both Kanami and Hifumi, holding their limbs in place, becoming mummified. Neither of them screamed or begged for release; they only stared into each other’s golden eyes, feeling their bodies constricted by the yellow ribbons. It didn’t take long for the both of them to be fully wrapped, hanging in mid air, only their golden eyes exposed. They would become one with the Shadows, Shadow Kanami snickering from above at her two new audience members.


End file.
